


Viejas alianzas

by Drh_Osborn



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, TASM2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drh_Osborn/pseuds/Drh_Osborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¡Vamos, Harry!-, Peter interrumpió mis pensamientos <br/>-Sonríe de nuevo, para mí, ¿sí? ¡Vamos!- y así de fácil comenzamos a hablar. Se sintió como en los viejos tiempos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viejas alianzas

**Author's Note:**

> No soy de las personas que hacen esto con frecuencia, pero la más reciente película de Spider-Man provoco algo en mí que no termino de asimilar y esto ayuda a mi dañado corazón. Lo que están por leer no paso por alguna revisión externa a mí, así que si hay faltas de ortografía me disculpo por ello y si son tan amable de corregirme se los agradeceré. Si hay cosas que no se entiendan por la narrativa, lo mismo. Dicho eso, espero les guste :D

-Un tal Peter Parker-, eso fue todo lo que necesite para que mi corazón se agitará de la emoción, pero a la vez sentí nervios. Creo que nadie en la sala lo noto, al menos eso esperaba, porque esa reunión era seria. Me levanté y fui a dónde él me esperaba. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir… ¿Cómo debía comportarme con él? ¿Cómo un nuevo Harry o, cómo ese niño que él conoció? Después de 10 años de no verlo. Era mi mejor amigo el que estaba esperando abajo.

Al llegar a la habitación, me detuve en la sombra. No quería que él tuviera la oportunidad de verme, no antes de que yo supiera un poco más del porqué de la visita, -aunque podía suponerlo-, así que observe a Peter desde ahí.   
Había cambiando. Estos años le habían caído bien, era más alto, su rostro era un poco más maduro, pero a la vez infantil, un poco a lo que yo recordaba. Su manera de estar de pie, de moverse, era el mismo, ¡sólo que más alto!   
-Peter Parker. - dije.

-Harry Osborn- respondió él.   
No quise moverme de mi lugar, esa sombra era mi mejor amiga en ese momento, pero en cuánto vi que él se quería marchar, por mi apatía al responder fue que sentí la necesidad de hacer algo y que mejor que bromear, di un paso en un intento de impedir que se fuera, el cual funciono. El subió las escaleras y nos dimos un abrazo. Después de todo, creo que ambos lo necesitábamos. Una cara amiga, con todo esto que estaba pasando…

Salimos de la mansión con rumbo desconocido… al menos lo era para mí, porque Peter parecía saber a dónde íbamos, yo simplemente me limite a seguirlo. Mientras caminabamos para aquel lugar hablamos poco. Los silencios no se sentían incómodos, no del todo, sino más como prudentes, ambos teníamos mucho de qué hablar y no sabíamos por dónde comenzar. 

Cuando llegamos reconocí el lugar. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Era uno de los lugares que con frecuencia visitábamos de niños ¡claro!, siempre llegábamos ahí en limosina, no caminando, por eso no sabía a dónde íbamos. Peter se veía muy cómodo estando ahí, ¿acaso lo visito durante mi ausencia? El estar ahí de pie me hizo recordar lo mucho que Peter y yo nos divertíamos en esos viajes en limosina, él siempre me hacía reír durante el trayecto. En ocasiones, me aprovechaba de mi posición con el chofer y le pedía nos llevará por un helado o algo parecido, pero no debía saberlo mi padre lo supiera. El recordar aquella vida me hizo sonreír.

-¡Vamos, Harry!-, Peter interrumpió mis pensamientos   
-Sonríe de nuevo, para mí, ¿sí? ¡Vamos!-, y así de fácil comenzamos a hablar. Se sintió como en los viejos tiempos.

-No, Peter- dije mientras agitaba mis manos frente a mí para alejar la cámara que Peter sostenía y no salió muy bien. Peter seguía enfrente de mí dando saltitos, haciendo caras raras y eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo. No pude evitarlo. Peter era muy ridículo y divertido al mismo tiempo. Él vio la oportunidad y aprovecho. Sólo escuche el chic de su Sony y luego vi su cara, era como la de un niño con un juguete nuevo.

-No sufras Harry vi las fotos.  
-¡Oh, eso!- creo que me sonroje un poco -sólo fue una fase-, me excuse.  
-Mejor háblame de ti, Peter.- dije, cambiando el tema. Tome una piedra y la lance al agua y él volvió a tomar una foto. http://youtu.be/8D2jAunii50 

Peter me habló acerca de sus clases, de cómo había sido testigo del ataque de un lagarto, que salió del baño de mujeres. Que después aterrorizado todo Nueva York.  
-Pero: "el sorprendente Hombre Araña acabo con la amenaza”, bueno ese fue el encabezado de muchos periódicos y noticias, yo no vi nada. Evacuaron a todos en la escuela. – comento mi amigo. 

-Creo que hay algo de eso en los archivos de Oscorp, no lo sé aun no estoy al día.- me limite a decir. 

Él continuo tonteando entre un tema y otro, de un tal Flash, acerca de su trabajo como fotógrafo en la escuela y el tema: Gwen Stacy volvió a la mesa. La cara se le iluminaba cada mencionaba a la chica. Su expresión me recordó un poco a la que puso al verme en la mansión.

Hubo un momento en el que dejo de hablar, agacho la mirada y la piedra en su mano cayó al agua de un golpe. Me inquieto la expresión en su rostro. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuándo, por fin hablo.

-Sabes Harry. Hay algo que tal vez no sepas. Dudo que tú padre que te lo haya mencionado o, que lo haya sabido, pero... bueno... amm... ¿recuerdas a mí tío Ben?  
Conocí al tío Ben, un buen hombre, pocos como él en el mundo. Lo poco que recuerdo es que siempre fue amable conmigo y nunca hizo una distinción entre Peter y yo.  
Él me hablo de todo lo que había pasado. Entendía la razón de Peter de salir en medio de la noche, después de la discusión con su tío, pero no podía imaginarme la vida de mi amigo sin su querido tío. Él siempre fue lo más cercano a un padre para Peter.   
Continuo lanzando piedras al agua, intento sonreír de nuevo, pero era obvio que necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien y su tía al parecer no era una opción. Ella ya tenía suficiente, supuse. La vida de Peter y la mía parecían tan similares por momentos y me alegraba saber que no estaba del todo solo en esto. 

El ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso y triste, así que en un intento de alegrarlo comenté:  
-¿Recuerdas cuándo le jugamos aquella broma a Carmen?-, lo mire y sonreí. Él volteo a verme y dijo:  
-Sí. ¡Oh, sí!- funcionó, él volvió a sonreír y continuo hablando.   
-Fue tan divertido. Pobre mujer, lo bueno es que te quería mucho y no le dijo nada a tú padre-  
-¿Con que ahora eres modelo, eh?! Háblame más de eso, de lo que hiciste en todo este tiempo-.   
Que volviera a mencionar aquello me hizo pensar que él no me había olvidado por completo y que buscaba la manera de saber de mí durante nuestra separación. Mi padre no le diría nada o, simplemente se limitaría a decir: "él está bien".

-Te digo que eso solamente fue una etapa, creo que estaba aburrido, pero era un trabajo duro- y me reí, un tanto nervios, creo. -Yo...-me disponía a contar la historia de eso, cuando fuimos interrumpidos. Era Felicia quien me llamaba por asuntos en Oscorp. Así que tenía que volver a la mansión.

-Espero que esto se repita pronto, CO de Oscorp- dijo Peter, en un tono un tanto bromista y sonriéndome.   
Él no iba a dejar pasar el asunto de mi nuevo puesto en Oscorp, ¿no? Lo mire, le regrese la sonrisa y conteste:  
-Espero que ahora con mi regreso, así sea Peter.  
Y cada uno se fue por su lado con la esperanza de volver a vernos.


End file.
